Before The Dawn
by snickerzNjeLLybeanz
Summary: Everything in Aiyanna's life seems normal enough, that is until her best friend becomes a werewolf and she falls for one too. Now everything in Aiyanna's life is changing at a really fast pace. will she be able to take everything that is about to be thrown her way? Derek/OC. (sorry ! I suck at summaries D: but I tried).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic that I've actually posted. I usually just write them in notebooks but I decided to finally post them here. I hope you like and don't forget to review(: I like to hear what people have to say, good or bad.

Chapter One.

Aiyanna pov

Red Eyes.

Red Eyes were staring back at me, and not like Twilight Vampire red eyes either. These eyes were different… bright, glowing red eyes that scared the shit out of me. I knew I should turn around and run away but my feet wouldn't move.. It was like they were stuck in cement.

My heart started beating faster as the eyes came closer to me, my breathing started coming out shaking. Soon they were right in front of me and I could feel the owner of the eyes hot breath on my face. And then its mouth was on my neck, I could feel sharp fangs lightly touching my neck.

Whoever it was opened its mouth..

"Aiyanna."

I jolted awake, feeling someone's hand shaking me out of the dream.

"woah, woah, woah." a hand was on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I looked up and saw my sisters husband, Adam, standing above my bed.

"Its just me." He had his hands up like he was surrendering or something, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "yeah, just a nightmare. that's all."

"okay. As long as your alright."I nodded and looked at him, he looked back at me with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked, I looked around my room with my eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around my room too.

"Is there someone in here?"

I slapped my hand to my face and groaned. How is he a docter? Seriously?

"Adam, your in my room. Why?"

"Oh yeah !" He laughed, "sorry I forgot, your friend is here."

"what friend?" I asked standing up and putting my slippers on.

"The weird one."

"Again. Which friend?"

He made a whiney noise, "I don't know? I have work tomorrow, im going back to bed." He left my room and as soon as I heard his bedroom door close, I made my way downstairs.

When I opened the door, there stood Stiles. I raised an eyebrow at him, wanting an explanation for why he was here at this ungodly hour.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

A smile spreaded across his face, "you'll never guess what happened."

"you finally got a girlfriend?"

"what?no!"

"you lost your virginity?" His mouth fell open in an 'O' .

"you know im _really_ starting to wonder why im friends with you. You can be very rude and hurtful sometimes."

I shrugged, "I speak the truth stiles but just tell me. Im tired."

"okay," he said putting his hands out in front of him. "I was listening in on my-"

"what have I told you about listening in on your dads phone calls?"

"but-"

"No! im not getting dragged into this again. Remember what happened last time?"

"come one, its just-"I covered his mouth with my hand.

"no, Stiles. Go get Scott, ill see you tomorrow at school. Okay?"

He made a high pitched whining noise but nodded anyways. After taking my hand away, I turned and made my way back inside.

I shut the front door and after making sure that it was locked I made my way upstairs back to my room, hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! So this chapter is a little longer ,well a lot longer, than the last one. I hope you guys like it. Also I wanted to say thanks to those of you that followed and added the story in your favotires, it really means a lot to me so thanks once again (: sooooo here is chapter two! :D**

Chapter two:

Aiyanna pov.

The next morning when I woke up I just wanted to stay home and go back to bed but I knew my sister wouldn't let that happen. Sighing, I looked at the clock next to me and saw I only had about forty minutes to get ready. I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the shower.

After my shower I dressed into a floral split neck peplum top with a green belt and for pants I wore khaki skinny jeans, I left my hair down in its natural waves seeing as I wouldn't have time to straighten it. Once I was down getting dressed, I saw that I only had about twenty minutes to eat and get to school. As I made my way downstairs I could hear my older sister, Kylie, in the kitchen, She was standing in front of the stove when I walked in. She obviously just woke up cause her platinum blonde hair was in a messy bun and she was in a tank top and spandex.

"Morning."

"Hey." She said handing me a cup of coffee. I took the steaming cup and gave her a smile as my thanks. "Are you ready for school?"

Rolling my eyes I said, "I guess. I mean its just another year of school, there's nothing to be excited about. It is just the same shit as last year, drama. that's it." She stopped stirring the eggs she was making to turn around and gave me a disapproving look.

"don't go starting fights this year, Aiya."

I laughed, "I don't start them, I finish them." She rolled her eyes. "And besides, how many fights did you get into in high school? Even when you weren't in high school anymore?"

She shook her head," It doesn't matter. We're talking about you, not me." She had turned back to focusing on the food in front of her. I sighed and tapped my fingers on the black marble countertop, my phone vibrated; it was a text from Stiles.

'_Come to school. ASAP. Its important, life or death !'_

Stiles over exaggerated to much sometimes, I swear. I stood up grabbing my white cross-body bag.

"Kylie, ill just get something at school." She just nodded, letting me know she had heard me. I walked outside, seeing Adam had moved my black Yaris out of the garage and headed to school.

I pulled into the school parking lot and was about to park my car when Stiles nearly ran into the bumper. I stomped on the break and glared at him, he smiled. _I swear something is wrong with that kid,_ I thought. I finished parking my car and just shut my door when Stiles practically ripped my arm off pulling me over to Scott.

I shoved him off of me, "get off!" I yelled, he immediately let go and stood over by Scott. He started whispering to Scott and I felt a little left out that I didn't know what was being said.

"What happened? What is so important that I had to miss-"Scott had lifted his shirt off, gauze and bandages covered his side. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"I got bit."

"By what? A lion?"

"No, a wolf-"

"Scott, I just told you it wasn't a wolf." Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How do you know what bit him? Were you there?"

"no but-"

"then shut up, Stiles." He glared at me.

"So if it wasn't a wolf, like you said." Scott said motioning to Stiles, "Then what about the other half of the body?"

"wait you found the other half of the body?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, im going to have nightmares for months."

"Seriously? This is like going to be the best thing that's ever happened since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles became distracted as he saw the strawberry blonde herself walk by, "Hey Lydia, you look like…you're going to' ignore me."

Lydia looked back and Stiles had this hopeful look on his face like she finally noticed him, "Hey Aiya." The smile fell off of Stiles face and he glared at me.

"Hey, Lydia." She turned and continued walking into the school. All three of us followed soon after.

"This is both of you faults."

"exactly how?" I said pushing him into the schools two front metal doors.

"Dragging me down to your nerd-depths. I'm a nerd by association. I'm scarlet-nerded by you two."

"Please Stiles, you scarlet-nerded yourself." I said walking away, as I walked to class I realized that what I said didn't really make any sense. _Oh well, not like he noticed anyways,_ I though as I walked into my first period.

Finally, the first day was over. I walked down the hallway of school and out the door that led into the field. I saw Lydia sitting at our normal bleacher with the new girl, I think her name was Allison. I smiled at her when I sat down in front of Lydia who started messing with my long blonde hair.

"Hey, im Aiyanna." I said holding out my hand, she shook it and smiled, showing off her dimples.

"Hi, Im Allison."

"So, are you guys going to the party Friday?" Lydia asked, Turing the attention back to her. _attention whore,_ I thought.

"Maybe." I looked at Allison, 'You going?"

"I don't know.."She trailed off, I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, ill go if you go."

She smiled, " Alright then, ill go."

All talk of the party had stopped as I turned my head straight so Lydia could finish braiding my hair, I reached into my bag and pulled out a bag of Extra Flamin' Hot Cheetos.

"Those are going to go straight to your ass." Lydia stated as she finished the braid on my hair, I stood up and smacked my butt.

"They already did."

She rolled her eyes, "you are something else."

"but you still love me." I said kissing her cheek, she smiled and kissed me back on the cheek. Lydia was like a sister to me, we had known each other since we were in kindergarten and we've been friends since then.

"Hey Lydia? Who's that?" We both looked out onto the field and saw Scott walking onto the field, what the hell was he doing on the field? He was always on the bench. I continued watching as he walked over to the goalie net and stood in front of it. Why was Allison asking about… Oh She probably liked him. I looked at her and then him and then back at her. Yup, She liked him alright.

"That is Scott McCall," I said in a British accent, why? I don't really know. I looked back on the field, seeing Scott staring at us, he had his head tilted, almost as if he could hear what he were saying. I caught his eyes and we stared at each other, then the couch blew his whistle out of nowhere, making Scott clutch his head between his hands. I was starting to get worried but then a ball flew out of nowhere and hit him right in his face, at least he was wearing a helmet that guarded his face. I let out a giggle, one that seemed like Scott heard because he looked at me then back on the field where another player was getting ready to throw another ball.

And he did.

And Scott caught it.

I stood up on the bleacher and yelled in excitement, my hands above my head. Everyone turned to look at me, "What? You never seen someone cheer before?" they gave me a weird look and went back to whatever they were doing. The rest of the practice I had watched proudly as Scott did amazing.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I stepped over a log. We were walking through the forest looking for Scotts inhaler.

"We needed help finding it." Stiles said, I glared at him and hopped over a little stream.

"You know what you need help with?"

"What"

"Finding a girlfriend." I said, He glared back at me and pushed me, making me almost fall into a tree.

"Whatever. Scott, can you please explain to us what happened back there?"

"I-I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained to us, "And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things I shouldn't be able to smell."

"like if a girl was on her-"

"your sick." Stiles said, cutting me off and already knowing what I was going to say.

"ew." Scott cringed, "You are sick and no, not like that. More like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." He said looking at Stiles. "Or the chips in your bag." He looked at me, I shrugged and kept on walking.

"Anyways, this all started with the bite?"

Scott nodded, "What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooded with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I think I've heard of this before." Stiles said seriously. We came to a stop to look at Stiles and Scott asked, "You serious?"

"Yeah, its called Lycanthropy." I mentally groaned at Stiles being stupied.

"What is that? Is it bad?" Scott asked cautiously, was he really this gullible?

"it's the worst." Stiles answered, "It only comes once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused, his eyebrows furrowing together. Scott was such an idiot for believing this.

"Oh yeah. On the night of the full moon." Stiles said before howling, I pushed him into a tree and continued walking, Scott following close behind me.

"There could be seriously something wrong with me and your making jokes about it." Scott whined.

"If you see me at chop class, melting all the silver I could find it's because Friday's a full moon." Stiles stated, Scott glared at Stiles. Scott looked away and continued walking a little further before we came to a stop by a tree.

Scott kneeled down and started moving leaves around, "I could've sworn this was it. I dropped my inhaler and I saw the body. The stupid deer came running." Scott stood up from kneeling down as I moved out of the way to go look around.

"there were deer too? Deer and wolves, oh me." I said looking around the tree for the inhaler.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?"

"Well, hopefully, he left the inhaler. Those things cost 80 bucks." I stood up and faced them.

"Your mom is going to kill you if you lose another one again. Remember what happened last time?" I said turning back to look around at another tree.

When I looked back up at them I saw them looking at me with fear all over there faces, "Seriously? If im ugly, just say so. You don't have to look at me like that."

"um..Aiya." Stiles pointed behind me, I slowly turned around and my eyes met a chest. Fuck, why am I so short? I put my hands on my hips and glared up and whoevever was in front of me.

Oh my god.

**I hoped you like it! The next chapter will be updated maybe on Wednesday, Friday, or sunday. One of those days. But anyways don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hoped you all like the last chapter. I wanted to say thanks to ****PsychoticSmartypants**** for reviewing ****J**** it means a lot to me so thank you. So here is Chapter three, hope you all like it. **

Chapter three:

_Previously on Before the Dawn…_

"_Your mom is going to kill you if you lose another one again. Remember what happened last time?" I said turning back to look around at another tree. _

_When I looked back up at them I saw them looking at me with fear all over there faces, "Seriously? If im ugly, just say so. You don't have to look at me like that."_

"_um..Aiya." Stiles pointed behind me, I slowly turned around and my eyes met a chest. Fuck, why am I so short? I put my hands on my hips and glared up and whoevever was in front of me. _

_ .god._

This guy standing in front of me was hot, I swear. He was tall, well everyone's tall to me since im only 4'11", but still he was tall and he had muscles. He had the most gorgeous eyes ever, they were a greenish color but had some hazel in them. Black hair, a little stubble on his face, and oh god that leather jacket. I think he knew I was checking him out because he was looking down at me, was he checking me out too? I hope so.

"Hey, what's your name?" I heard Stiles and Scott groan behind me but I ignored them and waited for this mystery guy to answer me, only he didn't. what the hell?

He looked away from me and turned to look at the guys, "What're you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"How? This is the woods, do you own the woods? This isn't Twilight honey, you don't-" I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me backwards. I push them off of me and saw it was Stiles, I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry about her and um we were just looking for something but…" Scott trailed off knowing it was no use and his inhaler was long gone but then mystery guy reached into his leather jacket, pulling something out and throwing it at Scott before turning around and leaving.

"So…who was that?" I asked staring as he left. God, he even looked good from the back.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, "That was Derek Hale. You guys remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." I shook my head again, not really remembering anything.

"Remember what?" Scott asked, I started playing with the tips of my hair. Yeah, I got distracted easily sometimes.

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Now that got my attention back.

"Really? How sad. "

"I wonder what he's doing back…"Scott trailed off, I shrugged and followed after them when they started walking but stopped to look back again and standing off in the distance I could swear Derek was standing there watching.

"Aiya! Lets go!" Stiles yelled, I rolled my eyes and continued walking on.

I was still thinking about our encounter with Derek Hale, why was he back? I mean he must've come back for a reason right? Whatever the reason was though, it isn't like we could tell him to leave Beacon Hills, the guy has rights too.

"Aiyanna, The costumes aren't going to sort themselves." My boss yelled from the other room.

Yes, costumes. I worked at a costume store that was open all year long, I mean you never know when someone was going to throw a 80's themed party and you needed something to wear. You just never know.

I sighed and grabbed a box full of pirate costumes and accessories. I went into the main part of the store and went to the aisle that had a sign labeled 'Pirates', I started hanging up the costumes and accessories where they went.

_Ding…_

The bell on the front door signaled that someone had come in. I stopped what I was doing and went to greet the customer but then I saw it was Allison.

Smiling I gave her a hug, "Hey."

"Hi, you work here?" She asked looking around the store, I nodded, "There is a lot of stuff in here."

"Yeah, we have everything you could think of here. Are you looking for something?"

She laughed, "Oh no. I just saw the store while I was driving home and I was a little curious as to what this was."

"Well, welcome to Magenta's Attic." I said holding my arms out, "Sorry, I should've said that earlier but I kind of forgot."

"Its alright but I think I should be heading home soon, its starting to rain and I don't want my parents to get worried." I nodded in understanding and walked her to the door. It was starting to sprinkle outside, yeah it was defiantly going to rain tonight.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked before going outside, I nodded.

"Yeah, be safe." I said before she walked out of the store. After she was gone I had went back to what I was doing before and once I finished with the pirates costumes, I went into the back and got a box full of different types of fairy costumes and accessories. Why did they have to have so much glitter? Especially the accessories.

"Aiyanna? Im heading out for the night, don't forget to lock up." Magenta, who was my boss and the owner of the store said. She handed me the set of keys and then left. When she was gone I pulled out my phone to see what time it was, 9:24, Only two more hours to go. Sighing, I went back to work.

It was around eleven when the door signaled that someone else had come into the store, I had just finished up cleaning and locking up the back doors.

I went into the front, "Im sorry but we're closing…" I trailed off seeing Derek standing there. Yes, Derek Hale was standing in front of me, at my work.

"um…hi?"

"Hi." He said, just like Allison he looked around the store obviously surprised at how much stuff was in here.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked, he nodded and stepped closer to me. What the hell? Was I dreaming? I could feel my heart beating faster and faster and I was almost scared that it might stop.

"yeah."

"What is it? We have everything." Why would he need a costume? Maybe he was a stripper and he needed a fireman costume. Oh how I would love to see that.

"Im actually looking for you." He said meeting my eyes, I was lost for words. I pointed to myself and he nodded.

"What do you need?"

"What time do you get out of work?"

"right now…I was just closing up. Why?"

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" I was stunned, he didn't seem like the guy I had seen in the woods earlier. He wasn't all cold and broody, he actually looked happy?

"yeah, I'd like that but I brought my car."

"It's okay, I'll drive you home. Its pouring outside. I wouldn't want your driving by yourself in this weather" I looked out the glass doors and then at him, noticing the droplets of water on his leather jacket.

"Okay. Just let me finish closing up." I said, he stood by the front door watching as I set the alarms in the store.

When I finished we went out the front door and I locked that one too.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded and followed him to his car. Which was a black Camaro, seriously? Was everything about this guy sexy?!

He opened the passenger side door for me which made me blush, "Thanks." He nodded and shut the door. Once he was in the car, he drove off.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care, ill eat whatever." I said, he laughed. "im serious, I love food."

"Okay then." After that silence filled the car, the only sound came from the rain hitting the roof of the car and the windshield wipers moving back and forth against the windshield.

A while had passed and we finally pulled up into a parking lot.

"Denny's really?" I said when we exited the car and walked towards the restaurant.

"You said you didn't care what we ate."

"I know, but I didn't expect you to pick a place like this."

He raised an eyebrow and opened the door for me, "What did you think I'd pick?"

"McDonalds?"

"Hi, welcome to Denny's. How many?" The Hostess asked, Did she not know how to count?

"Two and can we have a booth?" Derek answered, she smiled sweetly at him, way to sweetly, and nodded, leading us over to a booth,. As we walked to a booth I noticed that there wasn't a lot of people here. When we reached the booth we sat down and she handed us our menus.

"Can I start you guys off with drinks?"

"Can I have a coffee and Coca-Cola?" He asked, she nodded and walked away. I stared at him, how'd he know what I'd want to drink? Oh my god, what if he was stalking me?! Not that I would have minded but still.

"what?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How'd you know I like Coca-Cola?"

He shrugged, "Just guessed." He looked down at his menu, dropping the subject. I sighed and looked down at my menu, I decided on getting French toast with hash browns, eggs, and bacon.

I jumped when my phone started ringing, I saw it was Scott. "What?"

"Where are you at?"

"Going home." I lied, I didn't feel like telling him I was out eating because then he would've went into asking me a bunch of questions that I didn't feel like answering.

"Okay but you'll never guess what happened." He said, his voice sounded excited. Just then the waitress came and brought us our drinks.

"Have you decided what you wanted?" She asked, the question seemed more to Derek than to me. Derek ordered for himself and then me.

"I thought you were going home?"

"I am, it's the radio. What do you want?"

"Um…" He trailed off not believing me but went on with what he was saying anyways, "you know the party Friday?"

"Yup." I looked up at Derek and saw he was staring at me, almost as if he could hear what Scott was saying on the other end of the phone. It seemed like what had happened on the field earlier with Scott, I shook it off and answered Scott.

"Well, I asked Allison out."

I laughed, "Really? What'd she say?"

"yes."

"yes?"

"yes, she said yes." I swear if he could squeal, he would have.

"Well, that's good for you but I have to go now,. Ill text you later." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I put my phone away and smiled at Derek.

He smiled back, "Do you have a curfew?"

"Nope, do you?"

He laughed, "Im twenty-two years old. I don't need a curfew."

I leaned forward and placed my chin on the palm of my hand, "I see." I smiled when he mocked my movements.

"Aren't your parents going to get worried if you go home late?" I shook my head and leaned back into the booth.

"um… my parents passed away a couple years ago."

"oh, im sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." I whispered meeting his green eyes. "I live with my older sister and her husband, they don't care what time I come home as long as I'm honest with them and tell them where I'm at."

He nodded and we fell into silence once again, just like in the car. After a while our food came and we dug in, making small talk here and there. When we finished, he paid the bill and we left.

Once we got into the car, I saw that it was already one in the morning. _Oh well, I_ thought.

"Thanks for the food." I said, he nodded and continued driving the way I had told him, "I had fun."

"I did too." He looked at me then back at the road in front of him. I turned my head so I was looking out the window, my heart was beating a little too fast and I was getting butterflies in my stomach. Really? I just met the guy and I was already starting to get butterflies?

We had finally pulled up in front of my house, I grabbed my bag and turned to him.

"Thanks again."

"Your welcome. Goodnight." He then did something I wasn't expecting him to do, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I smiled, heat filled my cheeks and I knew in that instant that I was blushing.

"Goodnight, Derek." And with that I exited his car and watched as he drove away. Once I was inside I didn't bother going to my sisters room and telling her that I was home. I just went straight to my room and laid on my bed, I didn't realize how tired I was until was laying down and I fell into a deep sleep.

_**S**_**o there it is! Chapter three (: hope you all liked it and Chapter four should be up pretty soon! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R**


	4. AN

A/N: Hey guys! I know I havent updated in almost like two weeks and im so sorry for that ! I've just been busy with work, especially since Halloween is coming up (I work at Party City) , so yeah I havent had any time to update but I promise the next chapter will be up soon ! Sorry again guys :(

Love, Priscilla :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in almost three weeks and im sooooo sorry about that! I've just been busy with work and some other stuff and not to mention that im grounded so yeah. But thanks for the follows/favorites, it means a lot(: Anyways…here is Chapter four, I hope you all love it! ****J**

Chapter 4:

The next day I decided to stay after school again and watch the guys practice, since it was my day off and I had nothing better to do. Currently, Scott was telling me about his little adventure through the woods last night.

"So, you slept walk through the woods and ended up in your neighbors pool?"

"Yes, I slept walk I don't know how many miles through the woods and ended up in a pool that I thought was a lake." He said. I stared at him, He seriously needs some help.

"Okay, well, I honestly don't know what to say to that." He rolled his eyes. "So while I figure out how to help you with your problem, why don't you go and practice."

He didn't say anything and walked away from me. Sighing, I went and sat down on the bleachers. I was in the middle of playing Tap Tap revenge when a shadow fell over me, I didn't have to look up to see that it was Stiles.

"What do you want?"

"Okay, you are never gonna believe what happened!" He said with a sigh, I put the game on pause and looked up at him.

"If it has anything to do with a girl then no, I wont believe it."

He groaned, running a hand over his face. "No, you idiot-"

"exactly," He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled a cheeky smile, "Now what do you want."

"okay, so the reports from the body were brought back in. It turns out it had animal hairs on it."

"Okay? Maybe something ate the person. I mean animals gotta eat too, right?"

"Yeah, but it was a wolf." My eyes widened, a wolf? In Beacon Hills?

"Does Scott know?"

"I tried to tell him but he wont listen!" I stood up on the bleachers and pushed Stiles out of my way so I could get down.

"Then you better make him listen then huh?" I said to him before walking away.

I was at home doing my homework when Allison texted me.

'_Hey, are you going to the party still?'_

I stopped what I was doing and stared at the text message. The party…what party?

"Oh shit. Lydia's party." I jumped out of bed and went to my closet to look for something to wear while I tried texting Allison back.

'_Yeah, I kinda forgot but yeah, I'll be there.'_

I sent the text and continued looking through my closet for something to wear, I finally settled on red metallic leggings and a lose white shirt that tied at the bottom. While I was putting my jeans on I called Stiles.

"Yellow?"

"It's hello and come pick me up." I said sitting down and putting on my black sneakers, He groaned.

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be there soon." I hung up and went to my bathroom to redo my makeup real quick. My hair was still curled from when I had went to school so I didn't bother doing it again.

When I finished I went back into my room, grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs.

"Hey, Where you headed too?" Adam asked when I went into the kitchen. I sat down on a stool and yawned.

"A party."

"Okay," He said before turning back to the stove and cooking whatever he was cooking. Like I said before, Adam and Kylie didn't care what I did, as long as I was honest with them and told them where I was and what I was doing.

A loud ass honk brought me out of my thoughts, Adam looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Its Stiles." I stated, jumping off the stool. He shook his head and continued what he was doing. I sighed when Stiles honked the horn again. What the fuck was wrong with this kid? He is so impatient.

"You take forever!" He shouted when I got into the car, I glared at him while buckling my seat belt.

"I was only like two minutes late. Chill," I said putting my hand in front of his face.

"Whatever, we have bigger problems though."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, it's the full moon tonight." He said putting the car in reverse and pulling out of my driveway.

"Okay?"

"And Scott attacked me."

I didn't say anything. Scott attacked him? If Scott attacked Stiles then that means Scott really is a werewolf right? I groaned and put my head in my hands, this couldn't be happening…Scott couldn't really actually be a werewolf.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, I leaned my head against the window and shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean your telling me that the kid I knew for almost my whole life is a freakin' werewolf."

"Yeah." Was all he said and the rest of the car ride to the party was in silence. We could've talked but I just didn't know what to say at this point or what to feel. God, I needed to get drunk asap.

"I need you to keep an eye out on Scott-"

I stopped him mid-sentence, "Wait. What? You want me to _watch_ Scott? What are you going to be doing?"

"watching Scott."

"And you can't do it yourself?"

He stayed quiet for a minute then spoke, "Nope. Two eyes are better than one."

I smacked him on the side of the head, "Its four eyes are better than two, Stupid!" well I think that's how the saying went…or if it even was a saying. He whined and rubbed the side of his head and pulled up to Jackson's house.

"Okay, you know the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Aiya! The plan! To make sure Scott doesn't turn into a freakin' werewolf and goes killing everyone!"

I laughed, "Yeah… that plan."

"Your not going to follow the plan are you?" He asked as I made my way out of his jeep, I shook my head and made my way towards the house, which was already filled with people. Okay, it was definitely time to party!

I've only been at this party for twenty minutes and already I had five drinks and I was already drunk, not buzzed, but drunk. Oh, did I mention I was lightweight? Yeah…like _really_ lightweight.

"Aiya!" I turned around in a circle to see who was calling my name, I looked up and saw Danny.

"Danny!" I squealed, he laughed and caught me when I jumped on him. He carried me and sat me down on a chair outside, "I don't wanna sit, I wanna dance." I grabbed his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. Danny was the only guy that I would dance with because of the fact that he didn't grope like other guys did.

After dancing for a while I started feeling weird, like someone was watching me, I looked around but saw no one really watching me. I shrugged it off and continued dancing with Danny.

"Danny! I need a drink." He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside the house. We got into the kitchen and he gave me a red solo cup, filling it up with whatever alcohol he had found, I honestly didn't care what it was as long as it got me drunk. I was in the middle of drinking it when I saw Scott stumbling through the crowds of people, he looked like he was in pain.

"Scott!" I yelled or well at least I think I did but when he didn't turn I around I stumbled after him.

"Scott!" I yelled again, trying to walk faster which wasn't really working, god I was so drunk. When I finally made it outside I saw him get in his moms car and take off, what the hell? Then I saw Allison standing there just staring at the retrieving car.

"Allison!" I called out. She turned, her eyes widening when she saw me stumbling, She met me halfway and caught me, keeping me upright.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned, I smiled and drank from the cup that I was still holding.

"Im perfect," I said before taking another drink, "What happened to um…" I stopped and blinked a couples times. I giggled, when I blinked it felt like it was in slow motion.

"Scott?"

"What?"

"You want to know what happened to Scott?" She clarified, I looked at her and shrugged. She laughed and shook her head then looked back at me, She opened her mouth to speak but instead a guys voice came out.

"Allison?" woah, she made her voice sound like a guys voice. I reached forward and stroked her lips with my index finger.

"Aiya? What are you doing?" She asked, leaning back away from me and furrowing her eyebrows.

I pouted, "You made your voice back to normal again."

She shook her head and turned me so I was facing whoever was behind me.

Oh, its Derek. That explains why her voice sounded like a guys.

"Im a friend of Scotts-"

I cut him off, "And me!" I said raising my hand up in the air while jumping up and down, He smiled that cute smile of his and continued talking.

"Yes, and Aiya. But I think it'd be best if I gave you a ride home, especially this one." He said motioning towards me.

"Um…yeah, that would be fine." Derek turned and we followed him towards his car, He opened the passenger door and helped Allison get into the back. I was about to get into the front when Derek took my cup from me.

"If you wanted some all you had to do was-"He threw the cup on the floor, I started at the cup and then him, then back at the cup.

"I was drinking that!"

"Just get in the car."

"Hmph."I sat down in the seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked me after Derek got into the car, I glared at Derek.

"He threw away my drink!"

She laughed and leaned back into her seat. The rest of the drive to Allison's house was in silence, when we got there Derek helped me out so Allison could get out of the car.

"Get some sleep, okay?" She told me before giving me a hug, I nodded and hugged her back. "I'll see you at school."

I watched her go inside then I turned to get in the car, only to bump into the door.

"fuckin' door." I said glaring at it, I heard a laugh and turned my glare to Derek. "Don't laugh at me." I pouted, he didn't say anything and helped me into the seat.

"Hey um your twenty-one, right?" I asked when we were driving to my house.

"twenty-two, why?"

"you have an ID?"

He slowly nodded, probably freaked out that I was asking him these questions. Oh well, they needed to be asked.

"can you get me-"

"no."

"wait! You don't even know what-"

"Your going to ask me to buy you alcohol. And the answer is no." I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest, well he didn't have to be an asshole about it.

"Stupid werewolf." I mumbled, oh shit! Did I really just call him a werewolf? Why did I call him that? He isn't a werewolf right? Did he hear me? I mumbled it, people can't understand mumbling, especially when your drunk and mumbling.

He stopped the car in front of my house and turned the car off, "What did you just say?" Oh fuck, he heard me. What the hell1?!

"I called you stupid."

"A stupid what?"

"A um…" I was lost for words, how did he even hear me in the first place?! I was drunk mumbling for Pete's sakes!

"A what?" He repeated, I bit my lip and looked around the car, trying to think of something to say.

"A stupid…waffle," He didn't say anything and just looked at me, I looked away and out the window, "Um…I should _really_ be getting inside." I opened the door only to have him reach across me and pull it shut. Oh my god, he was so close to me right now. His face was only inches from mine, ew I hope he didn't smell the alcohol on my breath; that there is embarrassing.

"You called me a werewolf. Why?"

"I don't know! Im drunk, Can I go now?" I asked looking at him and he looked back at me. He stared at me for a couple more minutes, I could feel blush forming on my cheeks. Then he let go of the door handle and moved back away from me.

"Thanks for the ride. Goodnight." I said before closing the door and watching him drive off. I sighed and stumbled my way to my house, god everything was so…woah. I was definitely going to have a bad ass hangover tomorrow morning, hopefully Kylie would let me stay home.

When I got to the front door, I just stared at it. Maybe if I stared at it long enough it would open itself.

The door opened.

"Are you drunk?" I looked up and saw Kylie. Aw man, I thought I had super powers or something. I nodded, she grabbed my arm and helped me inside.

"Your sleeping down here," She said guiding me to the couch, I shrugged and laid down. She pulled my shoes off and through a thin blanket over me, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. "And your going to school tomorrow."

My eyes snapped open, "What? I'm going to have a hangover."

"You should have thought about that before you drank, huh?" And with that she left. I rolled my eyes and mocked what she just said.

"I heard that!" I laughed and curled into a small ball, falling asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

**I Hope you all liked Chapter four! Again, im sooooo sorry for the long wait and I promise not to lag on chapter five. Don't forget to review! :) **


End file.
